


Veselé Vánoce

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: My Life in Film, Sherlock (TV), Third Star (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Veselé Vánoce

"To... To jsi neudělal." zamumlal vyděšeně Jones.

Jim pokrčil rameny. "Jen jsem řekl, co si myslím."

Jones tiše zakňučel. Sebral svůj kabát z věšáku a utekl ven do noci.

"Přehnal jsi to." ozval se Sebastian.

"Pocit viny nevyvoláš." prohodil Jim, než zamířil do pracovny.

 

 

*****

 

 

Jones nikde Jamese neviděl, ale díky napadanému sněhu mohl sledovat jeho stopy.

Měl o něho strach už předtím, ale teď se opravdu vyděsil.

Viděl ve sněhu, že se James zhroutil na zem.

Jones se rozběhl. Cítil se provinile. Měl tušit, že ho Jim urazí a donutí odejít.

 

 

*****

 

 

"Jamesi!" vyhrkl skoro zoufale, když ho konečně uviděl.

James se zastavil a překvapeně se ohlédl. "Co..? Jonesi, měl jsi zůstat doma."

"To ty taky." povzdechl si Jones, když k němu doběhl.

"Ne.. Tvůj bratr má pravdu."

"Nevím co ti řekl, ale rozhodně neměl pravdu. A neměl tě vyhazovat." Jones ho opatrně chytil za ruku. "A ty jsi neměl chodit pryč."

"Promiň, Jonesy.." šeptl James. Sklopil hlavu a propletl s ním prsty.

"Na Vánoce bys neměl být sám." řekl Jones a dal mu pusu do vlasů. "Chceš se vrátit?"

"To je dobrý.. Já nechci naštvat tvého bratra."

Jones si povzdechl. "Omlouvám se za něj." Při těch slovech vyrazili dál.

 

 

*****

 

 

"Jsi celý zmrzlí. Nechceš se vrátit?" zeptal se starostlivě Jones

"Já jsem spokojený tady.." šeptal James.

Seděli v parku na lavičce.

James měl nohy přehozené přes Jonesova stehna. Hlavu měl položenou na jeho rameni a se zavřenýma očima se spokojeně usmíval.

"..tady ve tvé náruči." dodal tiše James.

Jones ho k sobě tiskl. Jednou rukou ho držel  kolem pasu a druhou ho hladil po vlasech.

"Držet tě můžu i doma. Tam mi alespoň nezmrzneš."

"Ale co tvůj bratr?" James otevřel oči a podíval se na Jonese starostlivě.

"Co je s ním? Ten dům je vlastně můj a pokud by tě chtěl opět vyhodit.. Já mu to nedovolím." řekl vážně Jones.

James se na něho usmál, víc se přitulil a podíval se před sebe.

Pohledem zavadil o strom, které nechalo město vánočně nazdobit.

"Jonesy..?" šeptl po chvíli James.

"Ano?"

"Půjdeme blíž?" zeptal se váhavě.

"Jistě.. Nemusíš se ptát." usmál se Jones a pomohl mu vstát.

Jamese bolely nohy, ale nedal to na sobě znát.

Pomalu došli ke stromu.

Jonesův úsměv zmizel, když James stiskl jeho ruku křečovitě.

"Zlato..?"

"To jen.. nohy." zarazil ho James. "Já.. chtěl bych si kleknout, ale nejde to.."

Jones ho starostlivě pozoroval.

".. takže to nebude dokonalé." povzdechl si James a začal si volnou rukou prohledávat kapsy.

"Jamesi..?"

James se mu podíval do očí a usmál se, když prsty přejel po krabičce.

"Jonesy.. Vezmeš si mě?"

Jones překvapeně pozoroval otevřenou krabičku a prsteny v ní.

"Jamesi.." Jones se nadšeně usmál a podíval se mu opět do očí. "A-ano!" vyhrkl nadšeně a políbil ho.

Jamesovi do očí vyhrkly slzy. Omotal ruce kolem Jonesových ramen a opětoval polibek.

Stáli tiše v objetí.

Nebyl důvod mluvit.

Jones pomalu hladil Jamesova záda.

James se usmíval zatímco pozoroval Vánoční stromek.

"Jsi úplně zmrzlí.. Pojď už je opravdu čas se vrátit. Dáme si horký čaj a zabalíme se do deky." prolomil ticho Jones.

James se vděčně usmál. "To zní opravdu hezky."

Jones si ho k sobě přitáhl a pomalu zamířili domů.

"Veselé Vánoce, Jonesy." šeptl James a vtiskl mu polibek na tvář.


End file.
